City/Places
Places and cities in The Arms Peddler. City *'Yuga': It is the biggest city in the east of balzar, the city is surrounded by battlements and there is a lot of soldiers that guard the city. It’s especially the case during a moment in the year in Yuga: a slave market is held in the city; the slaves are in a big part, war prisoners in order to finance wars again other countries. Owners from all the countries come to Yuga to buy manpower to work in mines or fields. The city is governed by the Baron Oulardt and he lives in his castle in the center of the city. The slave quarter is also in the Oulardt’s castle. Yuga was built on the ruins of an ancient town so there are underpasses that lead out of the city. Yuga is the place of the first arc story of The Arms Peddler. Garami came there because of one of her mission. She had to provide guns to the Caradia’s soldiers infiltrated in Yuga for 5 million Taals. In order to put weapons in the heart of the town, Garami uses Sona as a slave and pretends to be a slave seller. The Caradia soldiers came in Yuga in order to save their princess captured by the Balzar. Garami avails of her presence in Yuga to take vengeance of Baron Oulardt. Then she escapes by the underpasses with her chariot. Known slaves: -People of Caradia -Airi L. Caradiam -Sona Yuki *'Hemden': It is a town near the frontier between Caradia and Balzar. It is controlled by the Balzar army and it is the main supplying base of Balzar. To access to the town there is an entrance separated with a moat. A huge building rises up from the center of the town. Keeping on their travel towards Caradia, Garami, Sona, Airi and Ride, arrive at Hemden, a town near the frontier. It is in this town that Sona met again with Hydra. He fought him but he is too weak to inflict any damage. Meawhile, Garami met Nicolas and he told her that she is reintegrated in the weapons dealer’s guild for a mission concerning the Book of Keys. Place *'Nakiro's Fort': The fort was owned by the Gretan army. Twenty years ago, the eastern lords fought to own this mountain, which has a drinking water source. 200 Gretan soldiers were besieged by the Balzar army of 3000 soldiers. The Gretan army holds the fort 100 days before to be killed. Since the war, nobody come in this ruins except weapon dealers. There’s only ruins since the war began twenty years ago, and the vegetation take their right on the fort. It is at the summit of a mountain. There is a long road that leads to the fort. Most parts of the fort are damaged, there are also some soldier’s equipment, swords, helmets, and a black flag stands up in the middle of the fort. *'16th excavation site': It’s a camp built by the weapon dealer around two old big building. The encampment was created as a fort and the chariots have to stop in front of the encampment. The camp is like a village. The two building are damaged like all the construction of the old civilization. Several mines are built, the weapons are brought to a stand which there are studied, repaired and used. Garami came there after she was escaping with Sona and Airi in the underpasses. At the end of the tunnel, weapon dealers were waiting some Balzar soldiers but they found Garami and her chariot. After, Genzo, the chief of this section, brought Garami to the 16th excavation site to allow them to rest few days before hit the road again. But the rest was shortened by bounty hunters in chase of Garami. * Black Forest: It’s a place with a huge forest full of black trees, there is a village among the forest and a road links the village to several mansions where all the vampires live. The forest is dotted of glades with ruins and a church damaged. The black forest is protected by a magical barrier that allows and endless night. The black forest appears only where the countess wants. This forest was created by the countess Gilberte Guillemain thanks to her knowledge in science and black magic. She settled a place where the notion of time doesn’t exist; it’s like a refuge for vampires. This place is the used for the second story arc of the manga. Garami, Sona and Airi were escaping from bounty hunters and Balzar army and they directed toward the black forest that appeared in front of them. Garami and her fellows were interfused in a battle between Gilberte Guillemain and his son Robert who were fighting about their own survival and about the Book of Keys. *'Sagan's Castle': It’s a place where each night a scene is reproduced by ghosts about an event that take place 120 years ago. It’s a classic castle with battlements, jails, a throne rooms, a bell tower… After the events of the black forest, Garami, Sona and Airi went out of the forest and end up in the middle of the desert. While there were travelling to their next destination, they arrived at the highway of the departed and they were caught by the ghosts.